Hell Ninja!
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ai Emna has died and was reborn in Konoha as a certain blond haired jinchurikin who's blue eyes turned red but she doesn't remember anything other than vague memories of her past life. When three of her five former companions, one of which was her secret significant other, show up when she is four watch out ninja world. The Hell Girl is coming back into action Ninja style. T OC AU


**Hell Girl and Naruto Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and what if a FEM!Naruto was really Ai reborn? The container of the Kyuubi is also Hell Girl, who gets raised by Hone-Onna, Ren, and ****Wanyuudou after her fourth birthday. AU OOC some bashing future femslash. FEM!Naruto)**

Four year old Kyuubi container and Konoha village Pariah, Ai Uzumaki, was sitting at her spot on a rocky outcropping in a stream amid cherry trees as she gently stacked the rocks in front of her in a pile. She was strangely aware and emotionless for a four year old, which only added more fuel to the villagers claims that she was a demon. Especially when her eyes turned from blue to red on her third birthday last year, but right now she didn't let their claims ruin her fun. Ai continued to play with the rocks as she began to gently sing a song she knew from somewhere but she didn't know where exactly, more than aware of the three people standing in a tree looking down at her curiously.

"_**Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree?**_

_**Children of seven, waking, smile at the sun.**_

_**Why do fragrant blossoms stir in the mountain air?**_

_**Children of seven, laughing, run through the woods.**_

_**Why do crimson branches dance for the village streets?**_

_**Children of seven, singing, call down the wind.**_

_**Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?**_

_**Children of seven, dying, to wake once more."**_

"There are no doubts about it now. That's definitely Oujo-chan." The single woman of the three said sighing as she stared down at the tiny four year old child playing with rocks.

"Will you three stay up there all day or come down here? If you aren't here to try and kill me perhaps you can play with me?" Ai asked tilting her head up towards the three in the tree, her red eyes looking up at them emotionlessly although the woman would later swear she saw a small spark of hope in those red orbs. Later on Hone-Onna would swear on her life that it was either the small spark of hope at having a playmate, or the obviously malnourished frame of her mistress, and secret former girlfriend, reborn that caused her to be the first to hop out of the tree and land silently in front of Ai.

"I'll play with you Ai-Oujo. What do you want to play?" Hone asked quietly as she smiled softly at the small blond child who had a quick brief spark of shock and happiness flash in her eyes before it disappeared.

"Do you know how to play ninja? If not we can play hide-and-seek if you want." Ai asked looking up at Hone with a small hopeful smile, allowing herself to believe that just maybe this pretty lady did really want to play with her.

"Well I don't know how to play ninja but I'm sure we'll have lots of fun playing hide-and-seek. Here, you go hide while I count to ten okay?" Hone-Onna asked softly, her instincts going into overdrive around this adorable version of her mistress.

Ai allowed herself to have a happy grin spread across her face at hearing this before she took off to find a spot to hide, completely forgetting about the two males that had been in the tree as well as she ran off. Kikuri and Yamawaro had long since passed. Kikuri's doll body had decayed around the same time that the parasite inside of Yamawaro's body destroyed him from the inside out. There had been nothing the three remaining companions of Ai could have done to save them or give them a new body.

"My she's quite fast for such a small tyke. Cute too." Hone-Onna remarked smiling to herself before closing her eyes and slowly counting to ten. Up in the tree Ren and Wanyuudou watched in amusement and slight shock at how Hone-Onna went along playing Hide-and-seek with the girl that had once been their mistress and her girlfriend. Now that they thought about it she was still their mistress. She just had blond hair, none of her memories, was a lot younger, and quite a bit cuter too. Not that they would ever say it aloud of course.

"Ready or not here I come!" Hone-Onna called out to the area around them before she began to look around for the small child that was so happy to have a playmate that she didn't even care that she didn't know the womans name or where she was from. For some reason Ai knew the woman would never hurt her no matter what, she felt safe around the strange woman.

"Try to find me!" Ai called giggling happily, her voice echoing eerily around the field and river.

"Will do Oujo-hime." Hone-Onna said calling the tiny child by her pet name for Ai back when she had, had black hair. Ai felt a flash of familiarity hit her but as a four year old she didn't know what it was and therefore passed it off as her imagination.

"Okay I give up. I've looked everywhere and there is no sign of her!" Hone-Onna said thirty minutes later when she still couldn't find Ai who giggled again, this time though her voice didn't echo which caused Hone-Onna to turn around. Hone blinked slightly when there was nothing there except for Ren and Wanyuudou snickering their hearts out. There was another giggle behind Hone-Onna who turned around again only to see nothing.

"Hehe. Comfy." Ai giggled happily causing Hone-Onna to notice for the first time that her shoulder and back bones felt heavier than usual but not by much.

"On my back?" Hone-Onna asked looking at the two snickering males only for them to nod their heads while Ai giggled again.

"You're comfy to lie on." Ai commented innocently but Hone-Onna couldn't help but blush as she remembered all the times that her girlfriend had lay on top of her and used her as a pillow before her death.

"Hehe. So I've been told. Oh? Are you tired?" Hone-Onna said snapping back to the present with a small laugh before looking slightly surprised when Ai let out a tiny yawn. Of course it wasn't much of a surprise that she was tired, they had been playing for half an hour and it was starting to get dark now.

"Maybe a little bit." Ai admitted grinning at Hone-Onna before ducking her head when the two males jumped out of the tree as well.

"Well why don't we get you home to your mama? She must be worried by now." Ren asked causing Ai to look down and snuggle closer to Hone-Onna.

"I don't have a mama." Ai said without emotion although Hone-Onna would swear she heard an undertone of sadness in her voice.

"Sad to hear that kiddo. What about you're papa? He must be worried then." Wanyuudou asked hoping that his reborn mistress had someone, anyone that'll take care of her, was looking after her.

"I don't have a papa either. My parent's died the day I was born." Ai said tonelessly although she was also sad about this, she had gotten used to it though and didn't let her affect her too much.

"Do you have any family at all? A grandma or brother?" Ren asked hoping to whatever deity there could be that his mistress wasn't alone again.

"No one related by blood. A few of the older ninjas sometimes watch after me and help me when they can but they're all out of village for another week." Ai said sadly and causing the three to exchange sad looks.

"Well Jiji is here but he's busy running the village." Ai added in as an afterthought causing the three to sigh.

"Well how about this? We three take you out to eat somewhere of your choice and then you can show us the way to your house. We'll watch after you until someone else comes back." Hone-Onna offered causing Ai to perk up happily before looking at the three of them suspiciously.

"Why are you being so nice to me? No one who just met me is nice to me without wanting something in return." Ai asked eyeing the three of them suspiciously, although it looked rather adorable on her tiny body.

"Believe it or not Oujo-chan but we knew you a long time ago, we followed you everywhere you wanted us too. But one day something happened and you forgot about us and ended up here." Ren said smiling sadly at his young mistress who looked at them all curiously now and relaxing slightly. She couldn't detect any lies like her Snake-nee taught her too and she felt safe around the woman that played with her at least so they couldn't be bad or out to hurt her. Right?

"That would explain why I feel safe and comfy with Hone-chan." Ai said before realizing that she had assumed what the woman's name was without asking, earning shocked looks from the three.

"Y-you know my name? H-how? We haven't told you our names yet?" Hone-Onna asked shocked at hearing the tiny red eyed child calling her by Ai's petname for her.

"I don't know. I just know that for some reason you remind me of my straw dolls so I guess I just called you by the names I gave them." Ai said grinning sheepishly, looking like an adorable and mischievous fox kit, as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Really?" Wanyuudou asked curiously, maybe subconsciously Ai remembered them.

"Hai. There's a blue doll I call Ren Ichimoku, a black one I call Wanyuudou, there's a yellow-green one I call Yamawaro, I got a small toy doll with purple eyes that I call Kikuri, and a scarlet red straw doll called Hone-Onna but I always call her Hone-Chan for some reason." Ai said smiling as she took the dolls out of her pocket and showed them to the three, causing them to stifle their shocked gasps. Three of the dolls looked just like their doll forms, one that looked just like Yamawaro's did, and the toy doll on the small bike looked just like Kikuri! Around each of the dolls necks was a scarlet red string as well.


End file.
